


Sweet Cheers

by beanmom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blood and Gore, Cock Slapping, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Abuse, Face Punching, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poison, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: The dream is to keep a complacent, drugged Mr. Thymos to use exactly how he pleases. Lio tests his limits far beyond what he can take.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Sweet Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am in a sleep deprived daze i hope this is coherent also read the tags
> 
> and also it's based on [this](https://privatter.net/i/4592528) thanks for cursing my dick

It’s like a dream to see Mr.Thymos in a short skirt, his eyes rolled back in his head, mouth slightly ajar. He’s barely breathing, absolutely nothing behind his eyes. Lio’s wearing a skirt too, with a little sailor uniform top, just to complete the fantasy. But Mr.Thymos, well, when he’s drugged and boneless and empty, he’s such a  _ fucking _ blessing to get to. His body is like a blank canvas that Lio can twist and shape and fuck to his heart’s content, and like this, he’s absolutely  _ perfect.  _

Lio’s humming sweetly, a cute little love song, as he attaches a collar around Mr. Thymos’ neck. The leash clicks on with a slight click and Lio’s smile just widens. Mr. Thymos can’t even react. Lio kisses his slack mouth, pressing his tongue inside. Galo is so helpless, the tiny little noise he makes is just so  _ lovely _ . 

He loves to see it! Touching Mr. Thymos like this, when he can’t fight back, not that he ever would, Mr. Thymos would fucking  _ die _ first. Well. He might just die anyway. Lio would love to keep him around. But for now, it’s so fun to slice him up, hold his limp body down against concrete and fuck into his hole, while Mr. Thymos can barely handle crying. Lio’s not sure if Galo can even comprehend what’s happening to him, the tiny little noises that the pathetic little whore makes. 

Mr. Thymos’ eyebrows are furrowed, breaths coming in tiny little pants, and Lio kisses him again, Mr. Thymos shivering under his touch. His fingers are gentle sliding over Mr. Thymos’ face, then slip down to yank his tank top forward, rough enough to tear it. The bits of fabric are barely being held together by threads, and Lio’s fist rears back to slam into Mr. Thymos’ face. God, it’s so gorgeous. Watching the bruises blossom across his face, his dazed expression becoming more and more vacant with the bruises across his cheeks. 

“You’re so  _ pretty _ , Mr. Thymos.” Lio chirps, as Mr. Thymos whines softly. 

“L… L-L… io…” Mr. Thymos barely gets out a bunch of disjointed syllables, a pathetic drag of a word coming out of his mouth. The little emotion he’s capable of injecting into his voice is just pathetic terror, and it makes Lio’s cock twitch in his skirt. 

“Shh, Mr. Thymos.” Lio pushes up his tank top to weak, pathetic little protests. He pinches Mr.Thymos’ nipple  _ hard _ , enough that the teacher whimpers in his drug induced stupor, and Lio’s other hand slips under Mr. Thymos’ skirt and squeezes his cock hard enough for tears to well up in his eyes. 

He’d pierced Mr. Thymos’ nipples a few weeks ago. The cute little teacher had cried and cried and  _ cried  _ as the hole had been made, the piercing ripping through him. Lio hadn’t let them heal properly, just yanked on them until his nipples were swollen and bruised and Mr, Thymos had been sobbing and begging and desperate for him to touch him. Lio hadn’t touched his cock. Lio yanked on his chest and bit his throat until Mr. Thymos cock splattered all over himself. 

“N… nnn.” Mr. Thymos is  _ shaking _ . A wicked smile twists around Lio’s lips. Lio’s pocket knife slices into Mr. Thymos’ stomach, muscles tight and taut from fear. It’s a tally mark. He’d only given Galo a single pill this time. It would be  _ so  _ fun to see how many he can take. He presses a second pill into Galo’s mouth and makes another mark on his stomach.

Mr. Thymos’ arms and legs are already bandaged from previous sessions. Lio squeezes them, digs his nails in, until his wounds start to bleed again. He’s so  _ pretty _ when he bleeds, and it makes Lio absolutely insane. Lio slices into Mr. Thymos’ legs, across his arms, and he smiles devilishly, yanking on the leash until he starts to choke, blood bubbling up at the corners of his mouth. 

Lio loosens the grip just enough for Mr. Thymos to breathe. After all, he wouldn’t want to kill him so fast, when he’s so absolutely  _ adorable _ when he’s pathetic and helpless and needy. It’s so sweet, so  _ validating  _ to see that he’s already hard, erection poking up through the pleats of his cheerleader skirt, and Lio just slaps it, a pathetic little shudder of pain going through Mr. Thymos’ whole spine. 

It’s so  _ cute. _ Lio slaps him again, and tears start to spill over Mr. Thymos’ cheeks. “P-please… H-hurts...”

Lio laughs, his crazed voice echoing through the room, and he slides between Mr. Thymos legs, leaning into his thigh and giving his inner thigh a harsh bite. Mr. Thymos shudders, a spot darkening his panties underneath the skirt. What a whore. What a pathetic little whore. Just for Lio. Lio’s pathetic little cockwhore. 

He slides another pill between Mr. Thymos’ lips, right as the second one kicks in.  Lio slashes a third mark into his stomach and Galo shudders. He tries, he tries to talk, Lio can tell he’s trying to beg but he’s just humming, smiling happily as he carves the knife into Mr. Thymos’ thigh. Just in case the boy gets any ideas later, he carves “MINE” into his inner thigh, while Mr. Thymos’ drools and shakes and shudders, his eyes even more vacant than they were before. 

Lio’s still smiling, pushing pill after pill into Galo’s mouth, marking tally after tally on his stomach to keep track of the number, making slash after slash on his thighs and his arms, before holding the knife like a pen, and starting to carve letters into his shoulder. Just in case he forgets just  _ who _ he belongs to. “I belong to Lio Fotia.” Galo’s chest is heaving with pain, blood dripping down his arm. 

He pauses for a moment. No matter how often Lio has given Mr. Thymos his phone number, the teacher had always made excuses, he always  _ acted _ like he didn’t want it, always talking about how they could never, because not only is he not interested, but he’d get in  _ so  _ much trouble for such a thing. But Lio, of course, would never give up. And this time, he carves his phone number right into Galo’s flesh, right into his skin. And Galo looks so out of it, blood bubbling up at the corners of his mouth. 

But he’s still conscious. And that means he can take more. He’ll take everything that Lio gives him. Absolutely everything and more. 

Mr. Thymos passes out with 13 pills in his system. It’s a lot more than Lio thought he could handle, but he’s absolutely delighted with the results! It’s like a dream, a Mr. Thymos that could take his knife and his drugs and his cock. 

It’s so fun, to yank his skirt up, play with his hole when he’s not even  _ conscious _ . Lio’s fingers slip into his hole, opening him up with the just barest slick of lube. Lio’s hands land on Mr. Thymos’ hips, his own slamming forward, breaking Mr. Thymos open while he drools blood all over the floor. The dream is to take him like this all the time. The dream is to keep him like forever. God, he can’t wait to see what else Mr. Thymos can take. 

His cock spurts, filling Mr. Thymos with hot cum, sucking bruises into his throat. What a gorgeous, perfect little hole. 

When Mr. Thymos wakes up, he’s so terrified, disoriented. Lio leans down next to him, sweetly puts a glass to his lips. He drinks, automatically. “G-Gatorade?” 

It’s not, of course. Lio figured out the old formula they used for antifreeze. He’s always excelled at chemistry, and it was almost laughably easy to figure it out. He finds it a bit poetic, in a way. The gym teacher, brought to his knees by something that tastes just like an energy drink. 

“Yes,” Lio lies, with a lovely smile on his face. “You passed out, Mr. Thymos! Make sure you stay hydrated!” 

Mr. Thymos’ brow furrows, his chest heaving with the inherent  _ wrongness _ of it. The poison in his body, breaking his system. Lio smiles, and gives him a crumbly little granola square to eat. Or, at least, that’s what it looks like. 

The gym teacher takes it without hesitating, and Lio isn’t sure if it’s out of ignorance or out of blind trust, or the fact that his system is already so fucked up that whatever Lio gives him might just end it all if he gets lucky enough. 

Mr. Thymos bites into the square. The funny thing is, Lio did his research. And, well, at least the  _ taste _ , it’s just like peanut butter. Peanut butter and gatorade. Two health foods, for the  _ healthy _ gym teacher. 

It doesn’t take very long before Mr. Thymos is shuddering on his hands and knees, The teacher is heaving, sobbing, painful tears streaming down his face as his body rejects the poison, everything coming up all at once. He coughs, red splattering across the ground, and Lio rubs his back as he coughs up blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> yell @ me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter!!


End file.
